


The student.

by The_Dutchman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dutchman/pseuds/The_Dutchman
Summary: Jon Snow is a young English teacher. He gets tested by his annoying student Sansa, who just can't seem to behave. Jon has no choice but to discipline her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people,
> 
> This fic will be a bit different from my other stories. There will be a lot of smut.  
> And if you are prudish this may be not for you.
> 
> Sorry for any typo's/ grammar mistakes/ words I made up, but I'm not a native speasker/writer.
> 
> I hope you can appreciate it.

The student.

Jon walked through the halls of the school he was teaching at. Something felt different, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. It gave him a troubled feeling.He kept walking, ignoring the feeling in his stomach. He noticed all the halls were empty, all the classrooms were empty, the whole school was empty. He decided he should go home as well. 

Jon was almost at the exit when he heard something. It sounded as a giggle. Jon turned around, his eyes widened with shock. There she was. Leaning casually against the wall, giggling. He started walking towards her, but she started running away from him. 

He saw her red hair flowing in the wind, as she disappeared around the corner. He ran after her, following the pleasant sound of her laughter. He stopped for a moment when he saw her at the end of the hall, standing in the entrance of the school’s cafeteria. His heart raced in his chest, as he came closer and closer. His steps fastened, he was full of anticipation. He was almost running again. 

Then, as he almost reached her, she shut the door. Jon tried to pull it open, but she had locked it from the inside. He could still see her through the door’s window. Jon looked at her, begging her with his eyes to unlock the door. It only made her smile. He placed his hand upon the glass, she did the same. In his head Jon cursed the glass for separating their touch. She slowly lowered her hand from the glass and took a few steps back, looking him in the eye. She gave him a wink, before she started running again. Jon tried shaking the door to open them, but there was no use. Jon had to find another way to get to her. He ran up the stairs, desperately trying to find her again. 

Jon thought he had lost her, not able to find her. He had no idea which way she'd went. He felt defeated. But then, a relief came over him when he heard the sweet sound of her giggle again. Jon followed the sound, as if it was a light that led him through the darkness. He heard the door of the supply closet closing. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He hesitated, not knowing what was on the other side. He took a deep breath and opened it.

His jaw dropped when he saw the sight of her. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was completely naked, her red hair down, her breasts and cunt only covered with her hands. She looked at him with those impaling, blue eyes.

“Sansa.” He whispered.

Jon sat up straight in bed. He was covered in sweat, his heart was racing in his chest. 

“It was only a dream.” He said to himself, trying to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths and lifted his sheets. He saw the mess he had made in his sleep. 

“What are you doing to me?” 

\---------------------------------------

Jon had been teaching English for three weeks now, and each day his obsession became worse. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help himself from staring at her when she was laughing with Margaery. He couldn’t help himself from completely melting whenever she said his name. He couldn’t help himself from getting hard whenever his eyes met her perfect blue ones. She always gave him that one mischievous look.

Jon was completely in love with her. He loved how smart she was, how funny her comments were. The sound of her giggles. He even loved how annoying she could be.  
It made him angry. Angry at himself for lacking self-control and he took it out on her. There hadn’t been a day Sansa didn’t get a warning from him. Sometimes they were justified, but sometimes they were just out of frustration. Jon knew it wasn’t fair, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could not understand how a 17-year-old, red-headed girl could make a 28-year-old, grown man feel the way he felt.

Jon sat at his desk, grading the test his class made last week. The students were reading ‘ Robert’s Rebellion’ in complete silence. He looked up when he heard a whisper in front of him. 

“Sansa!” He slammed his fist on his desk. The students looked up from their books in shock, and Sansa looked at him with her blue eyes. “This is the last time you interrupted my class, grab your things and leave. I will see you back again at the end of the day.”

“But that’s not fair!” Sansa protested. “I have a life after school. You can’t keep me here.” Jon gave her an angry look. 

“I can, and I will. Now leave before you get detention for the rest of the week.”

Sansa angrily grabbed her things. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

\---------------------------------------

It was 5 o’clock. Jon was sitting at his desk, taking care of a few things before he headed home. Everything was silent as most teachers and students had already left. The pleasant sound of silence was disturbed by a knock on the door. “Come in.” He answered.

Sansa walked into the room. 

“Close the door behind you please.” Sansa did as she was told and walked to her seat in front of his desk. Jon sighed before he started talking.

“I thought I made myself clear last time we spoke, and the time before that, and the one before that.” There was an obvious annoyed tone in his voice. Sansa didn’t respond. She was leaning back in her chair, her arms crossed at her chest. Her silence angered him. 

“I told you there would be consequences if you didn’t change your behaviour.” Sansa just shrugged and turned her head to the window. Jon couldn’t hide his frustration anymore.  
“Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass? Why can’t you just behave?!” Jon screamed. He stood up, leaning with both his hands on his desk. Sansa looked at him, her eyes wide open. She cleared her throat and gave him a look. The mischievous one that Jon loved and hated at the same time. She finally responded. 

“I cannot behave, because I’m a naughty girl. And naughty girls need to be punished.” Jon could not believe his ears. He slowly fell back in his chair as the words sunk in. He felt a lump in his throat that made him unable to swallow. His cock hardened, feeling trapped in his pants. 

“Do you- do you want me to punish you, Sansa?” He spoke with a soft voice.

Sansa nodded slowly, never losing eye contact. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

“Bend over the desk.” He commanded her eventually. Sansa stood up from her chair and walked to the end of the desk. She bended over, placing her hands next to each side of her head. She saw Jon standing up. She felt his hand lifting up her skirt. 

“Aren’t you supposed to wear tights?” He asked when he noticed her stockings. “You really are a naughty girl.” His voice sounded hoarse. Jon pulled down her panties, exposing her bare ass. He let out a groan when he laid eyes on her perfect round cheeks. He placed his hand on her arse , slowly stroking her exposed skin. Sansa felt goosebumps over her whole body, feeling his touch. 

“You give me no choice, Sansa.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He lifted his hand and he struck her cheek. His hand left behind a red bruise. He lifted his hand again. This time he struck the other cheek. Jon placed his hand on her bare skin. Stroking the red bruises his hands had caused. He could hear a moan escaping from her lips. The sound made him even harder than he already was. He struck her again, this time a bit harder. Sansa let out a little screech in response. He loved the noises she made. It made his whole body shiver. 

Sansa tried to get back up again, but he stopped her. Jon pushed her back against his desk. “I’m not done with you yet.” Jon spoke with a low, hoarse voice. He lifted his hand and struck her again, and again, and again. Encouraged by the little moans that escaped from her lips. Jon completely lost himself, letting out all the frustration of the past weeks.  
Jon finally stopped when her skin was completely red. Still in trance, he pushed his hard cock against her arse. His hands on her lower back, pushing her down on his desk.

“Mr. Snow?” her soft voice took him back to reality. He took a few steps back, permitting her to get back up again. Sansa grabbed her bag and left the room without saying a word. Leaving behind a startled and exhausted Jon. 

\---------------------------------------

As soon as Jon got home he took a cold shower. He couldn’t believe he let himself go like that. He was completely under her control. It frightened him. Not having control over his own body, or his own mind. 

Every time he closed his eyes he could still see her bare arse laying in front of him. He could still see the redness his hands had caused. He could still hear her little moans she let out every time his hands struck her skin. He had to relieve himself and he had to do it now.

Jon grabbed his cock in his hand and started stroking up and down. His eyes were closed, thinking of her naked body. He could feel his balls clamp. He moved his hand faster. He leaned into the wall to not lose his balance. Jon was close, so close. His hand moved even faster, as he noticed that familiar feeling coming from his balls. And then he came. A loud groan escaping from his lips. Never has he come this hard before. He was completely out of breath. 

Jon sat down on the floor, feeling dizzy. The cold water still running down his body. And he knew he was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries to resist Sansa. He fails.

The student

Jon sat in his car on the parking lot. He’d picked out a covered spot, so no one would notice his strange behaviour. Jon breathed slowly, hoping to find the courage to face Sansa today. He thought about yesterday, when he had punished her. How she laid there on his desk. Her skirt up and her arse out, waiting for her teacher to spank her. How she had moaned every time he struck her. 

Jon felt his cock harden again. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His eyes opened with sudden surprise when he heard the door from the passenger seat.

Before he knew it Sansa was sitting in his car. She looked at him with her blue, impaling eyes.

“Sansa?” She urgently pressed her lips against his, finding a way to enter his mouth. He welcomed her with his tongue, slowly massaging hers. Jon couldn’t help a groan escaping from his lips. She pushed him against his car door. She leaned on him, still passionately making out. Her hands were tangled in his hair.

Sansa pulled back from their kiss and just as sudden as she had appeared, she was gone again. Slamming the car door behind her.  
Jon breathed heavily, not fully realising what just had happened. His cock was hard and his hair messed up. He quickly tried to fix it in the mirror.

When his cock had softened a bit he got out of his car. He almost got a heart-attack when he looked into the eyes of Tyrion Lannister, the philosophy teacher.

“Good morning, Jon.” He said with a suspicious look on his face.

“Morning.” Jon muttered back and he almost ran into the school.

\-------------------------------

The first few hours of the day went by in a blur. Jon could hardly focus as his mind kept going back to Sansa. But the hour after lunchbreak was the hour he dreaded. The hour he had to teach Sansa again.

Jon walked into his classroom. His heart was racing in his chest. He tried to control his breathing, but it hardly worked. He heard that familiar giggle coming closer. Jon looked at the door and there she was. Red hair, blue eyes and legs that went on for miles. She looked amazing in her uniform. Jon quickly looked around his room if someone had noticed him staring at Sansa. Luckily for him they were all too busy talking to each other. 

Sansa walked past him and he could smell her sweet scent. She smiled at him as she found her seat. Right in front of Jon’s desk. 

“Sansa, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” She responded and she gave a quick look at Margaery, who sat beside her. Margaery gave her a smile and rolled her eyes at her. Jon was a bit confused by the little interaction, but he chose to ignore it.

Jon walked back into the hallway and Sansa followed him. She leaned casually against the wall, just like she had done in his dream. It kind of startled him. 

“I wanted to apologise for what happened yesterday. I never should have touched you like that. It won’t happen again.” Sansa smiled.

“That’s too bad.” She responded. “I kind of hoped we could do it regularly.” Jon swallowed and opened his mouth. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

“Didn’t you like it, Mr. Snow?” She said as if she was innocence itself. Jon could feel himself turn red.

“I- I did. Believe me, I really did. But we can’t continue this. Whatever this is between us it has to stop.” Sansa tried to protest, but he stopped her. “It’s for the best, Sansa. Now, let’s go back inside.” He opened the door for her and they entered the room.

\-------------------------------

Jon was relieved the day had finally ended. He let out a sigh when he got back in his car. He just wanted to drive off, when the car door opened again. Sansa sat down on the passenger seat beside him, like she had done that morning.

“Sansa, please.” Jon couldn’t continue to speak when she looked at him with her beautiful, blue eyes. He swallowed.

“Why don’t you like me anymore?” She turned her upper body towards Jon and moved closer to him. “Is it because I misbehaved?” Her hand slowly moved towards his thigh and she gave it a little squeeze. He knew he should stop her, but he was unable to move. 

“I- oh, Sansa.” He panted when she rubbed her hand over his crotch. His cock was stone hard.

“I want you to like me again, Mr. Snow.” Sansa whispered in his ear and softly pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Please forgive me.” She unbuttoned his jeans and her hand went inside his pants. Jon held in his breath. “Oh my, Mr. Snow. Maybe you like me after all.” She gasped when she found his hard cock. She freed him from his jeans. Her hand slowly started moving up and down. Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back as the amazing feeling of her soft touch gained power over him. 

She spread his pre-cum over the tip form his cock, softly massaging it with her thumb.

“I want to make you feel good. Does this make you feel good?” Jon nodded heavily.

“Yes, Sansa. Oh God.” He moaned when she started moving up and down again. He could feel her touch in his whole body. It had never felt so good before. Not even when he did it himself. She drove him insane with her slow pace and her whispers in his ear. Sansa pressed another kiss on his cheek.

“Shall I make you come, Mr. Snow?” Jon looked at her. He couldn’t speak, but he begged her with his eyes. Sansa increased her pace and started playing with his balls. Gently massaging them with her hand. Her blue eyes constantly focused on his face.

Jon pressed his nails in the fabric of the chair. He could feel his balls cramp and she increased her speed again. He tried to fight it, but he knew he couldn’t last any longer. “Oh.” He moaned. “I’m coming.” His whole body tensed as his seed spilled in her hand. Jon’s heart was racing in his chest and his breathes were heavy. “I am so sorry Sansa.” He stared out of the window and then he looked at her. His eyes widened.

Sansa slowly brought her hand to her mouth and started licking his seed off her fingers. One finger at the time.

“Dear Lord.” He murmured.

When all her fingers were free of his seed, she looked at him. Her face was cold. 

“This isn’t over, until I say that it’s over. Understood?” Jon slowly nodded his head. He didn’t even try to fight it anymore, he simply knew he couldn’t. “Good. I will see you on Monday then. Have a nice weekend, Mr. Snow.” She gave him a smile and went out of the car. Jon’s eyes followed her until she was completely out of sight. He opened the car window, eagerly breathing in the fresh air.

It took him 15 minutes for he was able to focus and drive home. When he walked from his car to the front door his legs still felt weak. He kind of wobbled to his couch and let himself fall into it. His face buried in a pillow. He let out a huge groan, wondering how one little redhead could make him lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment/note.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets detention. Again.

The student.

Jon’s whole weekend was filled with Sansa. Thoughts about Sansa, dreams about Sansa. He even sat in his car for hours, hoping some of her scent still lingered there. It drove him insane. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get her out of his head. He was absolutely, madly in love with her.

Jon wokeup when his alarm went off. Monday had come way to soon. He took another cold shower and got ready for the day.

Jon drove to work in his car. He couldn’t even look at the passenger seat without getting hard. “Get it together, Snow.” He said to himself. “You’re a grown man and she is just a girl. Just another student.”

When he arrived in the parking lot he kind of hoped to see Sansa, but he didn’t. He couldn’t deny the feeling of disappointment. Maybe it was for the best, he decided. Now he wasn’t as distracted as he was last time.

It surprised Jon how easily he got through the day. He actually managed to focus and teach. The only weak moment he had was when he saw her in the hallway. She was laughing with Margaery and she looked beautiful. It took him a while to realise he was staring at her again. Luckily for him she didn’t notice him and he could escape through the stairwell.

There was only one hour of school left. The hour he had to teach Sansa. Jon was waiting in the classroom for his students to arrive. They came in, still busy talking to each other and quickly found their seats. Sansa walked in with Margaery. Jon looked at her, but she didn’t pay him any attention. It annoyed him more than he wanted to admit. The girls found their seats. Sansa’s was right in front of his desk.

When everyone was seated Jon started the class.

“Okay people, class has started. Please be quiet and take out your books. Today we are going to talk about the use of metaphors in novels.” A wave of annoyed sighs and grunts filled the classroom. “I understand you already had a long day, but please try to concentrate. If you all pay attention and work hard I will consider letting you go early. Is that a deal?” The students nodded.

“Alright,” Jon started. “Can someone give me the definition of the word ‘Metaphors’?” Jon could hear Sansa and Margaery whispering to each other. He gave them a warning look, but they were too busy talking to even notice him.

“Sansa. Please tell us what metaphors are.” He crossed his arms and looked at the girl.

“I didn’t raise my hand.” She responded. Jon started to feel annoyed and the thought of bending her over his desk and spank her again came up to his mind. He quickly dismissed the thought.

“No, but I expected you to know the answer, considering you were discussing it with Margaery just now. Or did I see that wrong?” Sansa sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s when the author says something, but he doesn’t mean it literally. Like when you say: ‘You are a pain in the ass.’ It doesn’t mean you are literally in someone’s ass hurting him. It means you are annoying.” Jon laughed at her example.

“Thank you for your enlightening answer.”

“You’re welcome.” She said. Jon saw a twinkle in her eye and he almost melted. He cleared his throat. 

“Okay, let’s continue. Why does an author use metaphors?” Jon heard another whisper from Sansa and then her giggles filled the classroom.

“You want to answer that one too?” Jon asked her, raising his eyebrows.

“No, sir.” She shook her head.

“Then stop talking.” He warned her. Jon turned his head back at his other students. He just wanted to speak again, when he got interrupted for the third time. “Sansa! That’s enough. Final warning, understood?” Sansa nodded. She knew he meant it and kept quiet for the rest of the hour.

\------------------------------------------

Jon was sitting at his desk. The students were working in silence on the exercises, when he heard something fall on the floor. He looked under his desk and saw a pen.

“Sorry, I dropped it. Could you pick it up for me?” Sansa whispered to him.

“Of course.” He answered and he crawled under his desk to pick up her pen. He looked forward and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Sansa had opened her legs a little, just enough for him to see she wasn’t wearing panties. Jon looked straight at her most delicate part. He gasped for air and tried to stand up, hitting his head in the process. He quickly came out under his desk. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, trying to hide the smile on her face. Jon handed over the pen. 

“I’m fine.” And he gave her a little smirk. He went back to his desk.

“Okay people. You have worked really well. You can all go home now, except for you.” He looked at Sansa. The rest of her classmates laughed at her for being in trouble.

“Really? Again?” She complained.

“You were the only one talking, so now you are the only one staying.” The rest of the students left and then it was just the two of them.

Jon locked the door.

“Did you want another punishment, Sansa? If so, my desk is all yours.” Sansa laughed at his request. 

“As much as I enjoyed it, Mr Snow, I would like to be able to sit when I have dinner with my family tonight.” Jon smiled and sat down at his desk. “Would you like another talk?” She asked.

“Well, I do want to talk about something. As much as I like to look at you, and some specific parts of you, it might be better if you wore panties to class.” Sansa stood up and sat in front of him on his desk.

“Are you sure?” She slowly opened her legs, exposing herself for him. Jon tried to swallow. His mouth stood open as he looked at her. He tried to reach for her cunt, but when he could almost touch it, she quickly closed her legs. “I am sorry it made you feel uncomfortable. It won’t happen again.” Jon pointed his finger at her.

“You better open your legs. Right now.” Sansa giggled and did as she was told. As soon as her legs were open again, he moved his chair closer to his desk. He then shoved her closer to the edge, placing her legs over his shoulders.

Without hesitation he licked her cunt. She tasted better than he had imagined. It tasted almost sweet. He slowly licked her again, slightly touching her nub.

“Hmm, Mr. Snow. Your mouth is way more useful like this, instead of all the blabbering about metaphors.” She said with her eyes closed. Jon pinched her butt in response. He kept licking her with a slow place, using the full length of his tongue. Sansa tried to rub herself against his tongue for more satisfaction, but he simply moved back his head. He kept on teasing her. Jon smiled when he saw the frustration on her face.

“If you want me to make you come you have to be nice to me.” Sansa rolled her eyes. “That’s not nice, Sansa.” He slowly put a finger inside her, moving it in and out of her. Sansa moaned and leaned her head back. God, he loved seeing her like this. “Do you want me to add another finger?” Sansa nodded heavily while biting her bottom lip. “Ask me nicely.” He said with a grin on his face. Sansa grunted out of frustration and gave in.

“Dear Mr. Snow, could you please put another finger inside of me.” 

“It would be my pleasure, miss Stark.” And he added another finger. Sansa let out another moan. “Do you want me to lick you again?” 

“Yes, please.” She begged, breathing heavily.

“That’s a good girl.” Jon moved his head back between her thighs and eagerly licked her folds, still fucking her with his fingers. Sansa moaned louder when he started giving full attention to her nub.

“Ah, Mr. Snow. Please don’t stop.” She fisted his hair and pushed his face harder against her. She was close and Jon knew she was. He kept licking and sucking her nub and increased the speed of his fingers. 

Sansa’s body tensed and Jon could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. She clenched her thighs around Jon’s head as she peaked. Pleasant shocks went through her whole body as he kept licking her. Her muscles finally relaxed and she released him from her grip. He pulled back and looked at her with a satisfied grin.

“You do realise I will never behave during your classes anymore.” Sansa said after a while. Jon shrugged.

“You never did that anyway.” 

“That’s true. But you do give the best punishments.” Sansa got up from Jon’s desk and surprised him with a small kiss. He couldn’t help a little smile crawling up his face. “I have to go home now. My mother will kill me if she finds out I got detention again.” She gave him another kiss and walked to the door. She unlocked it, but Jon stopped her before she could leave.

“Can we hang out some time? I mean without me having to give you detention.” Jon felt nervous and hoped she wouldn’t notice. But her giggle made it clear she did.

“Yeah, I would like that.” She said. Jon felt happy and relieved. He couldn’t remove the stupid smile from his face. It probably made him look like an idiot. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Sansa reached for something in her bag and threw it at Jon. “Catch.” He caught it with his hands. “See it as an apology for my behaviour in class.”

He looked at the small, soft thing in his hand and he saw black lace panties. Sansa’s black lace panties. He looked back at the door, but she had already left. He brought the panties to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent.

“Apology accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for leaving your comments. I really enjoy reading them.  
> As always, feel free to leave notes/comments/thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa go on a date.

The student

Jon was waiting on the parking lot of the local fast-food restaurant. He’d made sure he picked a covered spot, so he wasn’t easy to recognize. He was listening to the radio, while looking around with anticipation. His face lit up when he recognized the red-haired beauty that was walking towards his car. The dim lights of the street light covered her like a halo. His heart beaded faster as she came closer to his car. 

Jon noticed she was wearing skinny jeans. He realised it was the first time he saw her without her school-uniform and he couldn’t wait to get a glimpse of her arse tightly wrapped in her jeans.

Sansa opened the door and sat down on the passenger seat. The small space of the car got filled with the sweet scent of her perfume and Jon eagerly inhaled it. “Hey.” She said as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Jon felt his cheeks turning red by the soft touch of her lips and he was glad she couldn’t see it in the darkness. 

“Hey.” He responded. He turned on the car and drove off. “Are you cold?” Jon asked when he saw her shivering beside him. She was wearing a winter coat, even though it was only early October. 

“Just a bit. Summer is definitely over.” She said as Jon turned on the heat.

“Winter is coming.” Jon noted and Sansa looked at him with a raised brow.

“Isn't that a phrase from 'Robert's Rebellion'?" Jon laughed when he realised he got caught. "God, you’re such a dork.”

The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk. He was surprised at how much he was talking himself. He’d always found it hard to converse with other people, but she somehow made it so easy. They talked about school and gossiped about students and teachers. He told her about how Mr. Seaworth talked to him about onions for over an hour when they first met and Sansa laughed at the story. The sound filled him with warmth and pride. It felt like a great accomplishment that he was the one who made her laugh.

They had been driving for over an hour, but to Jon it felt as if only ten minutes had past. Before he knew it they reached Mole’s Town. Jon parked the car in front of the cinema and quickly went to Sansa’s door to open it for her. Sansa smiled at the gesture, and if Jon didn’t know any better he might think she looked a bit shy. Jon closed the door behind her and locked the car. They walked towards the cinema and out of nowhere Sansa grabbed his hand. Jon quickly looked around in panic if anyone was watching them.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Snow.” Sansa assured him. “Nobody knows us here.” Jon sighed with relief and gladly took her hand in his. 

“Call me Jon then.” He said as he kissed her knuckles.

They continued walking to the cinema and Jon opened the door for her. She walked in before him and he couldn’t hold back his smile when he stared down at her perfect ass. Jon bought them tickets at the counter and after buying some snacks and drinks they walked into the room to find their seats. Sansa quickly went to the back and sat down in the back row, even though there were plenty of other empty seats. In fact, the only other people apart from them were some teenagers sitting in the front. Jon followed Sansa without complaint and sat down beside her.

The movie was playing and Jon was irritated with how loud the group of teens were. They were even louder than the explosions coming from the action movie. Jon sighed with annoyance, unable to follow the plot. But then he felt Sansa’s hand slipping to his thigh and his annoyance quickly disappeared. Sansa was slowly stroking his upper leg and her hand came closer and closer to his crotch and Jon could feel himself harden in his pants. Sansa leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to suck you off.” Jon’s eyes went wide as Sansa left her seat and kneeled down before him. Her hands went to his crotch and she unbuttoned his pants.

“No, not here.” He whispered to her. “What if they hear us?” Sansa looked at him with her mischievous smile.

“Then you just have to be very quiet.” 

Sansa took his cock out of his pants. He had to fight back a moan when her soft fingers touched his erection. He was getting harder by the second. She slowly licked the full length of his cock as she kept looking him in the eye. She softly kissed his tip and then twirled her tongue around it.

Sansa’s hand replaced her mouth and her head went down to his balls. “Fuck.” He murmured as she gently sucked on his ball and repeated it with the other. All the while she kept moving her hand up and down. 

Jon leaned back his head and rubbed his face with his hands. “You like that?” Sansa asked with a seducing voice. Jon could only nod as a response. A proud smile showed on her face, before she took him fully in her mouth. He could feel the warmth and softness embracing his erection and he tried with all his strength not to come to soon.

Sansa increased her speed and moaned against his cock. The vibration caused him to tightly squeeze the arm rests of his chair. “Stop Sansa.” He begged when he felt that familiar feeling in his balls. “I can’t, - ahh- I can’t hold back anymore.” But Sansa didn’t stop. She kept going and looked back up. Her eyes locking with his. It was too much for him. He fully tensed and he could feel every nerve in his body as he spilled inside her mouth.

Jon fell back in his chair, completely out of breath. “You are insane.” He managed to say throughout his heavy breathing. Sansa just smiled and then took a sip of her drink.

“This movie is boring. Let’s get out of here.” She grabbed her coat and walked out without waiting for Jon.

\---------------------------------------

Jon finally managed to find the strength in his legs to walk out. He saw Sansa leaning against his car while she was talking on her phone.

“Okay, thanks Marg. Love you too.” Jon heard her say before she noticed him. She looked a bit startled but quickly composed herself. “Took you long enough.” She laughed.

“Ready to go?” Sansa nodded and got in the car. They drove in silence for a while.

“What do you want to do now?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to drop you off at home?” Jon looked over at Sansa.

“No.” She said, shaking her head. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

They were silent again.

“You could .. I mean .. I don’t know. We could hang out at my place. For a little. Only if you want to, of course. If you don’t want to that’s fine. I completely understand. But if you do, that would be fine too.” Jon sighed when he realised how stupid he just sounded. He looked up in surprise when she grabbed his hand and she smiled at him.

“I want to.” Sansa responded. Jon smiled back at her and tried to ignore how hard is heart was beating in his chest.

\---------------------------------------

Jon walked into his living room with two cups of hot tea. He went over to the couch and handed Sansa her drink.

“Thanks.” She took the tea and softly blew it before she took a small sip. Jon sat down beside her and stared at her with his dorky smile. He still couldn’t believe that this red-haired goddess was sitting on his couch.

“What?”

“Nothing, just glad you’re here.” Sansa rolled her eyes and placed her tea on the table. “Do you have a specific time you need to be home?”

“Are you asking if I have a curfew?” Jon blushed, hoping he didn’t offend her. But Sansa just giggled. “No, my mother thinks I’m staying over at Margaery’s. So you can just drop me off there whenever you get enough of me.” Jon chuckled. He was pretty sure he would never get enough of her.

“And Margaery’s parents are okay with you coming over so late at night?”

“I just climb into her bedroom window. I do it all the time.” Sansa said with a shrug. She leaned forward to grab her tea again. 

Jon softly cleared his throat and breathed in to gain courage. “Or – or you could stay here.” Jon said as he looked down at his cup. He didn’t dare to look her in the eye, afraid she would reject him.

“And where would I be sleeping?” She asked with a teasing tone, before she took another sip of her tea. 

“You can sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the couch, if you want me to. I don't mind.” He kept looking at his cup.

“Really, Jon? I had your dick in my mouth just a few hours ago and now you think I would have a problem with you sleeping next to me. If I didn’t know any better I might think you’re in love with me.” Jon finally looked up at her and saw her sitting with a smirk on her face. He laughed a little embarrassed and he could feel his face turning red.

Sansa leaned forward and looked him in the eye. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” She assured him with a little smile. She drank the rest of her tea, placed her empty cup on the table and walked to the door. She then turned around abruptly.

“One thing I forgot to mention. I always sleep naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave a comment/thought/note.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa opens up to Jon.

The student.

Jon followed Sansa upstairs and entered his bedroom. She was already laying on his bed with her pants of when he came in. Jon took a moment to look at her, admire her. 

“Aren’t you coming?” She asked with a little pout. Jon laughed and then dived on the bed to attack her. She let out a little shriek.

Jon pressed his lips on hers and entered her mouth with his tongue. He was eagerly welcomed by hers as they started to massage each other’s tongues passionately. Jon moved back to breathe. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, who looked playfully back at him. A sense of guilt stung him by surprise when he realised how young she actually was.

“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked when Jon loosened his grip on her.

“Are you sure your mother is okay with you staying out all night long?” Sansa rolled her eyes at him.

“I already told you, she thinks I’m staying at Marg’s. And even if I didn’t tell her she wouldn’t notice anyway.” She moved forward to kiss him again but Jon stopped her. He looked at her confused.

“What do you mean she wouldn’t notice? And what about your father?” Sansa sighed annoyed and moved to sit against the headboard. Jon followed her example.

“My mother wouldn’t notice because she is way too busy taking care of my siblings.” Jon noticed a bit of sadness in her voice. “There are five of us. And if that isn’t already enough, my younger brother is crippled. He’s paralysed, so he needs to use a wheelchair. And my youngest brother is like a wild animal. He’s always in trouble in school and that sort of things. So is my sister by the way. And with all of them claiming her attention it is really easy to be forgotten.” She gave him a said smile. Jon grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Have you talked to your mother about this?” Sansa shook her head and looked down at her hands.

“No. It’s not her fault. Ever since my father died 8 years ago, she has to do everything herself. She didn’t even have time to mourn him properly. I’m not going to make her feel guilty and give her more to worry about. She already has enough on her mind, and now even more when my brother is divorcing his wife. She even watches their kids from time to time.” 

“Your mother sounds like a strong woman.” Sansa looked at him and smiled.

“She is. She got pregnant at 16 and dropped everything to take care of Robb. She was lucky to have my father, though. He supported her through everything.” Jon saw a tear running down her face and brushed it away with his thumb. He was surprised to see her like this. She never showed much emotion apart from lust, but he was glad that she did.  
“I’m sorry.” She said while she shook her head. “I’m sorry I ruined everything. I know crying over family drama isn’t very arousing.” Jon shook his head and cupped her face.

“Don’t apologise. I’m glad you talked about this to me. It shows you trust me.” He gently kissed her lips and smiled. She smiled back at him and then placed her head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for listening.” He kissed her hair and they sat in silence for a while. “Jon?” She looked up at him with her clear, blue eyes.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I not sleep naked tonight?” Jon shook his head and gave her gentle smile. 

“Of course not. I’ll grab you a t-shirt.” He got off the bed and went to his closet to grab her one of his shirts.

“Thanks.” Sansa said when he threw her the shirt. Jon turned around so she could put it on without him staring at her. “You can look again.”

He did as he was told and looked at her. He couldn’t help a little smile of happiness. She was wearing his shirt, that was more like a short dress on her. Her red hair hang loose and looked a bit messy from the previous make-out session. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.

“I’m going to brush my teeth. I have a spare toothbrush you can use. Do you need anything else?”

“Do you happen to have any make-up wipes?” She asked with a hopeful tone in her voice. Jon chuckled.

“No, but I do have a washcloth that might do the trick.”

Jon grabbed her anything she needed and started brushing his teeth. Sansa was brushing hers and they exchanged smiles throughout the mirror. Jon felt little goosbumps on his arms, because of how domestic it felt. And he couldn’t say he minded the feeling. When they were done brushing their teeth, and Sansa had washed her make-up off her face they went back to the bedroom.

Sansa laid down on the bed and after Jon turned off the light, he laid down next to her. He put the covers over their bodies and rested his head on the pillow. They laid on their sides just staring at each other for a while. The dim light of the moon that shone down on her made her look even more angelic.

“Why do you always look at me like that?” Sansa asked while she softly stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Because you are.”

Sansa gave him a genuine smile and a little blush appeared on her cheeks. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. She kissed him again and this time her lips lingered. Jon felt her lips open and her tongue entered his mouth. He placed one hand on the back of her head, pressing her lips harder against him. He could feel he was losing himself in the spell of their passionate kiss. He was surrounded by her. Her sweet taste of peppermint was on his tongue, the sweetness of her scent in his nose and the softness of her skin embraced his bare upper body. 

Sansa rolled down on her back and pulled him half on top of her. Jon tickled her thigh with his fingers and then slowly went up, under her shirt.

“Is this okay?” He whispered. Sansa nodded and Jon proceeded the journey with his fingers. He found her bare breast and cupped it with his hand. The perfect softness made his breath hitch. Sansa moaned in his mouth when he touched her nipple. It stiffened under his thumb.

Jon’s mouth went down to her neck and Sansa shivered as he placed open mouthed kisses on her skin. She bit her bottom lip to muffle a moan and Jon’s dick twitched due to the sound. He went further down. He pulled up her shirt, exposing her breasts, and he almost came in his boxers by the sight of them. They were a perfect hand full and decorated with two perfect pink nipples.

Jon moved his head to her right nipple and kissed it gently. He then placed his mouth over it, licking and sucking the stiff little knob. Sansa moaned and arched her back as Jon kept caressing her sensative nipples with his tongue. He placed his hand in her panties and carefully put a finger inside of her. A feeling of delight filled him when he noticed how wet she was. She was practically dripping. He curled his finger while moving it in and out of her. She moaned louder when he increased his speed. He added another finger and pressed his palm against her clit.

“O my God.” She moaned as she arched her back.

“Yeah, that’s it. Come for me Sansa.” He said against her breasts with a low voice. He then placed his mouth back on her nipple and suckled on it. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and he could feel Sansa legs shaking.

“Ahh, Jon.” She exclaimed. Sansa’s body stiffened and her hand fisted his hair. He could feel her tighten around his fingers as she experienced her orgasm. 

Sansa fell down on the mattress. She looked at the ceiling while she caught her breath. Jon placed his head between her breasts and he could hear her heart beating. Jon nuzzled against her breasts as he enjoyed Sansa’s fingers stroking his curls. He closed his eyes. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

After a while Jon felt Sansa’s hands pulling him up. She started kissing him again, her tongue eagerly seeking for his. She pulled her leg from underneath his body and placed it beside him, so Jon was laying between her legs. Jon looked into her blue eyes.

“You don’t have to do this.” He assured her. Sansa nodded.

“I know. But I want to. I want you to make me yours.” Jon swallowed at her words. He removed his underwear, as she removed hers. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand and put it on. He then placed himself between her legs again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She whispered and then gave him an assuring smile. Jon placed his cock before her entrance and slowly entered her. He felt her nails pressing his skin as he sank deeper inside her.

“Dear Lord.” He moaned when he felt her walls tightly embracing him.

Jon pressed his lips on hers and thrusted gently inside her. He clenched his jaw, forcing himself to last. He took deep breathes and then increased his speed a little. Sansa started moaning again. The sound of her sweet voice filling the room. She wrapped her legs around him and Jon felt himself thrust even deeper inside her. “Ahh, Sansa.” He moaned when she started kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear. 

Jon nuzzled his face in her neck and deeply inhaled her scent. He was literally addicted to it. The sweet scent infiltrated his nose and it simply was too much for him. His thrusts became more irregular and his eyes rolled back as he spilled his seed inside the condom. 

Jon rolled off of her, onto his back. He was breathing heavy. A sense of guilt creeped up on him again, but the satisfied feeling was much greater than the guilt. He looked at her.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Sansa smiled at him.

“No.” She said softly and she kissed his hand. “Thank you. It felt amazing.” Jon smiled proudly and then got up to throw away the used condom. He quickly went back in the bed again and as soon as he laid down, Sansa cuddled up to him. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight Jon.”

“Goodnight Sansa.” He kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------

Jon placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Sansa. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and closed his eyes when the warm drink sank down his body.

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked Sansa.

“Like a baby. And you?”

“Never better. I’m glad you stayed.” Sansa smiled at him and quietly drank her tea. “Do you want something to eat. I don’t have much in the house, but I’m sure I can get you something.”

“Sure, what do you have.” Jon opened his fridge and looked inside. 

“Uhm, I have eggs and banana’s and,”

“Do you put banana’s in the fridge?” She interrupted him. Jon pulled his head out of the refrigerator and raised his brow at her.

“Yeah, so?” Sansa rolled her eyes at him.

“You shouldn’t do that. They’ll dry out faster, you idiot.” Sansa laughed. “Just give me a banana.” Jon grabbed two banana’s and handed one to Sansa. He peeled his and just wanted to take a bite when he noticed Sansa’s disgusted face.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Can I have a different one? This one has a brown spot on it.” She said as she showed him the spot. Jon laughed and Sansa raised her eyebrows at him. “Can I have another one or not?”

“No, just eat that one. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Sansa placed the banana on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you angry now?” Sansa turned her head away from him and ignored him. “Really? The silent treatment? Over a banana?” Jon couldn’t contain his laughter and shook his head. “Fine.” He said with a sigh. “You can have mine.” He offered her the fruit and she gladly took it from him. He reached over the table to grab the one she refused to eat and brought it to his mouth.

“Ew. Are you really eating that?” Sansa asked with a disgusted expression. Jon just shrugged and took a bite. “Ah, that is so gross.” Jon took another bite and closed his eyes.

“Hmm.”

“Is it good?” She said with a mocking laugh. Jon nodded, his mouth full of banana. Sansa laughed. “Is it the greatest thing you ever tasted?” Jon swallowed and looked at her with a cheeky smile.

“You’re the greatest thing I ever tasted. But the banana is a good second.” Sansa rolled her eyes again.

“I bet you mine is better.” She said with a wink. Jon laughed.

“You didn’t even take a bite yet.”

“That’s not how I eat my banana’s.” Sansa then brought her banana to her mouth and placed her lips around it. She closed her eyes and put it deeper inside her mouth, before pulling it out again. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the banana from the bottom to the top. “Hmmm. So good.”

Jon sat with his mouth open and his cock twitching. “Okay, that’s it.” He threw the empty banana peel on the ground and stormed over to Sansa. She let out a little shriek when he carried her of the chair and put her over his shoulder. “You’re coming with me.”

“But I couldn’t finish my banana.”

“I don’t care.” He said as he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint the ones who expected rough and steamy sex, but I want them to have more than just a physical relationship. Please, don't be too sad about it, because there will be a rough and steamy sex chapter.
> 
> I hope you were all still able to enjoy it, and will continue reading the next chapters.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment/note/thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion talks to Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy. The next chapter will be updated a lot sooner. I promise.

The student.

Jon was sitting in his living room. He was reading a book and enjoying a cup of black coffee. Bruce Springsteen music was softly playing in the background and Jon absently tapped his foot to the beat.

*Ding-Dong*

Jon looked up by the sound of the doorbell. He placed his book on the table and almost ran to the door. He opened his front door with a big smile on his face. However, his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Sansa’s grumpy expression. She walked passed him and Jon couldn’t deny the disappointed feeling when he didn’t get his usual kiss. 

“What’s wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?” Jon asked. He only got a grunt in response. Sansa took off her coat and schoolbag and let herself fall down on the couch.

“It’s all your fault.” She said annoyed. Jon raised his eyebrows at her.

“What did I do?” He sat down beside her and looked at her concerned.

“Mr. Thorne hates me.” Jon chuckled, earning an angry glance from Sansa.

“Okay first of all, why do you think he hates you? And secondly, how is that my fault?” Sansa sighed and ran one hand through her red hair.

“I don’t think he hates me, I know he does.” Jon rolled his eyes at her. “He made me run five extra laps today!” Sansa exclaimed indignantly. Jon tried to hold back his laughter, but couldn’t help a little smile appearing on his face. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“And why did he do that?”

Sansa sighed again. “Because he thought I was too slow. We had to run laps as a warm-up, but I fell behind. I tried to keep up but my legs were too tired. And that is your fault.” She said while she poked her finger at his chest. Jon looked at her finger and then back at her. He was still a bit confused.

“Again, how is that my fault?” Sansa slowly looked up at him with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

“Uhh duh. It’s from all the sex we’re having. I swear Jon, my orgasms exhaust me. My legs feel like jelly and I literally get cramp in my thighs if someone only mentions physical activity.” Sansa sighed and ran another hand through her hair.

Jon couldn’t help but laugh. It was true, they did have a lot of sex in the past few weeks, but the orgasms had an opposite effect on him. He had way more energy than before and he felt more alive than ever.

Jon looked at Sansa and smiled. He didn’t know why but she looked even more beautiful when she was a little bit pissed off. As if her true feisty redhead came out.

“I’m sorry, Sans. I never meant to get you in trouble. Let me make it up to you.” Jon said with a gentle smile. Sansa looked at him with suspicion. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Jon came a bit closer and pulled her legs on his lap. Her skirt shoved up a little by the movement, revealing the end of her black stockings and the beginning of her beautiful, cream coloured thighs. Jon slightly licked his lips at the sight of them.

“Here, let me massage your legs. It might help.” Jon wanted to remove her shoes but she quickly sat up straight, pulling her legs away.

“No!” She almost screamed as she grabbed his hands. “What if my feet smell?”

Jon rolled her eyes at her. “They won’t smell.” He assured her.

“How do you know?”

He looked at her with a smirk. “Because you are Sansa Stark and you are the best smelling person on this earth. I bet you could not shower for a year and you still wouldn’t smell bad.” He kissed her nose and she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks.

“Okay.” Sansa said hesitantly. She lowly laid down on the couch and put her feet back on his lap. Jon removed her shoes and threw them on the ground. He then slowly removed her stockings, throwing them next to her shoes.

“Ready for my magical fingers, miss. Stark?” Jon asked while wiggling his fingers. Sansa giggled and nodded her head.

Jon rubbed his hands together to warm them, before placing them on her thigh. He moved his thumbs in circles, adding just the right amount of pressure. Sansa moaned under his touch and Jon smiled when she threw her head back in pleasure. Her red hair hanging over the armrest. 

“Does it feel better?” Jon asked as he kept his fingers moving. Sansa could only nod as a response. She closed her eyes.

“A bit higher.” Sansa said after a while. Jon raised one eyebrow at her and then did as he was told. He slowly moved his hands a bit higher on her thigh and started rubbing her skin again. He added a bit more pressure, earning another moan from Sansa.

“Higher.” She ordered again. Jon’s fingertips disappeared under her skirt. He put his hands back to work and was only slightly distracted by Sansa’s foot that was gently rubbing his crotch. 

“Hmm.. Higher.” She sighed. Jon moved his hands once again and this time he was able to feel her panties. Sansa moaned again when his fingers slightly touched her folds through the thin fabric of her underwear.

“Did I hit the spot?” He asked her with a cheeky grin.

“Almost.” She replied. Jon’s middle finger found his way into her panties and easily slid inside her. Sansa gasped and pressed her fingers into the couch. “Hmm.. More.” She demanded. “I need more.”

“I thought you couldn’t handle any more orgasms.” Jon said with a low voice that spread goosebumps over her entire skin. He kept teasing her, moving his (incredibly) wet finger slowly in and out.

“One more couldn’t hurt.”

“You know it never stays with one.” Another finger found his way in and Sansa gasped again. A proud smile grew on his face, knowing that he could bring her in such a state with just two fingers. “You can’t resist me, Sansa.” 

Sansa smirked at him with her eyes still closed.

“I believe – Ahh – I believe you talk –Hmm – too much.”

“Let’s see what I can do about that.” Without a warning, Jon moved his head under her skirt. He shoved her panties aside and started devouring her cunt. His fingers went faster and in perfect synchronize with his tongue, that was lashing at her clit. 

Jon then started licking her with the full length of his tongue. Not leaving one tiny spot of her cunt untouched. He could taste her. The sweet flavour that was Sansa spread over his tongue. And he loved every single drop of it, making sure none of it would go to waste. 

“Oh – O my god, Jon!” Sansa exclaimed. Her moans growing louder by the second. A sign that she was close. Jon could feel her hand drifting to his curls and she held on to them as if her life depended on it. Sansa wouldn’t last much longer and Jon knew exactly what to do to push her over the edge.

Jon moved his fingers at an unforgiving pace. He placed his lips around her nub and started sucking on it as he slightly stroked it with his tongue. 

“I’m coming Jon. Oh God, I’m coming.” 

Jon then fully pressed his tongue against her clit, her legs shaking as a result. He felt her tighten around his fingers as she loudly moaned his name. She breathed heavily but before she could fully come down from her orgasm, Jon had already shoved his sweatpants down and entered her with one firm thrust. He kept thrusting inside of her and he still couldn’t believe how tight she was. Her walls clenched perfectly around his cock. He increased his pace just a little and Sansa opened her mouth to gasp, but Jon took the opportunity to place his lips on hers. He greeted her tongue with his, making sure she was able to taste herself on him.

“You like tasting yourself, sweet girl?” He whispered in her ear. Sansa eagerly nodded her head and Jon kissed her again. His hand found her breast and he managed to unbutton her shirt with one hand. He cupped her breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb , earning another moan from the beautiful red head that was laying underneath him.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered against her lips. Sansa smiled in response and placed her legs around his waist, causing Jon to sink deeper inside her.

“Ahh fuck, Sansa.” Jon felt himself coming closer to his release with every single thrust, but he wanted her to come again before he did. His hand left her breast and made his way down to her clit. He placed his thumb on it, gently rubbing it in circles. She bit her bottom lip, but a muffled moan was still able to escape. The sound of it filled Jon with pure delight.

“Are you coming for me again Sansa?” He whispered in her ear, a proud and cheeky grin on his face. More pressure was added by his thumb and he started rubbing her clit faster. He thrusted in her with a quicker pace and he knew he had her right where he wanted. Her moans grew louder and she pressed her nails into the skin of his arms. Not enough to hurt, but surely enough to leave some marks. 

“Oh God, Jon!” She nearly screamed as her orgasm took control of her. Her legs grabbed his waist tighter and her walls clenched around his cock. The sensation encouraging him to chase his own release.

Jon fastened the pace of his hips once more, now deeply thrusting into her like a madman. He could feel little drops of sweat on his forehead.

“I’m coming Sansa. Oh, I’m coming sweet girl.” His balls tightened and he could feel his seed making its way out of his cock. He spilled into her with a loud groan and collapsed on top of her.

They both breathed heavily, not able to say a word as they were too busy to catch their breathes. But then pure panic and horror creeped up on Jon as he realised what he had done.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he raised himself on his elbows. “We didn’t use a condom.” Jon’s heartbeat quickened and he almost got a heart attack when the image of a pregnant Sansa infiltrated his mind. He could already smell the poopy diapers, but then he heard Sansa giggle.

“Don’t worry. I’m on the pill.” Jon sighed with relief and nuzzled his face against her neck with a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa asked while she stroked his curls.

“Mr. Thorne is going to hate you even more now.” Sansa giggled in response.

“I don’t care. It was totally worth it.” They both laughed and Jon raised himself up to kiss her lips. He then let himself slip out of her and pulled up his sweatpants, while Sansa stood up to go to the toilet. When she came back her eyes fell on the book that was placed on Jon’s coffee table. She picked it up and smiled when she saw the title. “The war of the five kings.” She read aloud. 

“Did you read it?”

“Yeah, my dad used to read it all the time. So I thought I could give it a shot since it was his favourite.” She place the book back on the table and sat down next to Jon.

“Your father had good taste.” Jon said while he brushed a strain of her hair behind her ear. Sansa smiled at him.

“You are a lot like him.” Jon smiled at her in return. He knew how much she loved her dad and how much she missed him. Being compared to him was one of the biggest compliments Sansa could give. “I mean it.” She said as she grabbed his hand. “You both like those old detective movies, and listen to Bruce Springsteen. And I bet you have a copy of ‘Aemon the Dragonknight’ around here somewhere.” 

Jon laughed again, since she was right. “But you are also kind, just like he was. And smart. And maybe a bit dorky, but in a cute way.” She kissed him and Jon shivered when her soft lips met his. Sansa pulled back and Jon noticed a visible blush on her cheeks. “I really feel like you understand me.”

“Thank you, Sansa. It means a lot.” They stared lovingly into each other’s eyes for a while and Jon knew he was absolutely in love with her. He might even love her already. He could picture himself with her, a real future with her and this time the poopy diapers didn’t even smell that bad.

“I have to go.” Sansa said eventually, the sad tone in her voice was easily noticeable. “I still have to write 3 pages of that stupid assignment you gave us.” She rolled her eyes and Jon smiled in response. “See you tomorrow?”

Jon nodded and Sansa leaned forward to kiss him. He cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss. His tongue found hers again, but she quickly pulled away. Jon made a whiney sound in protest.

“I have to go, before this ends into another orgasm.” She giggled. She kissed him again and grabbed her coat and bag. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Snow.” 

\------------------------------------------------

Jon was walking through the hallway, greeting students that were passing by. He was almost at his classroom when he noticed Sansa’s red hair. She was talking to Margaery as always.

Jon looked at her from a distance. He still couldn’t believe that she was his. They had been seeing each other for over a month now, and he had never felt so happy before in his life. All because of her.

“Good morning, Mr. Snow.” She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes when she noticed him.

“Good morning, ladies.” He responded, but he only had eyes for Sansa. He let his eyes wander over her body and he bit his bottom lip to stop a grin from spreading on his face. He continued to his classroom and entered.

Jon sat down at his desk and started preparations for his first class that would start in 20 minutes. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. To his surprise Tyrion Lannister had entered the classroom and closed the door behind him.

“Good morning, Jon. Hope I’m not disturbing.” Jon shook his head. “Good. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a little while now.” Tyrion grabbed a chair and put it next to Jon’s desk.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jon asked a bit nervous. Tyrion was a smart man and the ‘all-knowing’ look on his face gave Jon the creeps. 

“My brother.” Jon looked at him confused. “I don’t know if you heard the stories, but he used to work here. He taught PE until last year.”

“Why did he leave?”

“We decided it was best to leave after he had an affair with one of his students. He actually wanted to quit so he could actually start dating her, but the lady in question wasn’t looking for a relationship. If only she had told him that before he left his wife.” Tyrion said with a snort.

Jon felt a sting of panic in his gut. “Then why did she do it?”

Tyrion rubbed his beard. “I believe her exact words were: ‘I just loved your golden fingers up my twat’. For her it was all about the thrills and the excitement.” 

“Who was the student?” Jon asked with a croaked voice.

“Take a guess.”

“Sansa Stark?” Her name came out like a whisper. Jon looked at Tyrion with fear in his eyes, but Tyrion shook his head. Jon sighed with relief.

“No, it was not Sansa, but you were pretty close. The student Jaime was seeing was Margaery Tyrell.”

Jon connected the little pieces of the puzzle in his head. He remembered all the looks Sansa and Margaery exchanged. He remembered the time Sansa called her outside the cinema and how startled she had looked when she’d noticed him. His stomach felt like it sank to his shoes and he felt an aching pain in his heart.

“Yep, She had him all wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. She told him how amazing he was and how different he was from the other teachers and that he was the only one who could understand her. And he was foolish enough to believe every word she said.”

Jon swallowed when he realised how similar the things were that Sansa had said to him. 

“I see the way you look at her Jon. And I know that you have real feelings for the girl, just like my brother did for Margaery. But I want you to realise that it’s all just a game for these girls.”

With every word Tyrion spoke Jon’s pain became worse. He might as well could’ve punched him in the face. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. That he had actually believed that a girl like her could be interested in him. That he actually put his career in danger for her, and to her it was just a game. Just a way to escape her boring suburban life. A way to impress her friends and her future friends in college. Jon felt the pain turn into anger. He wanted to throw with chairs and destroy the whole classroom, but then he realised Tyrion was still there.

“Why did you tell me this? Why didn’t you just go to the headmaster or the police?” Jon was fighting the tears that were burning in the back of his eyes. Tyrion sighed. Jon wasn’t sure if it was annoyance or pity he saw on the blonde man’s face.

“I’m telling you this because you’re young. And apparently quite stupid. I don’t want you to end up like my brother because you think that Sansa actually cares for you. You never should have started anything with her, so end it while you still can. Please think about what I told you Jon. It might be fun for now, but it’s not worth it.” Tyrion stood up and put the chair back. He left the room and Jon broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave notes/thoughts/comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon confronts Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be a very happy chapter.

The student.

Jon was driving in his car, feeling betrayed and foolish, but most of all heartbroken. His head was pounding and he was sure the vein in his forehead was about to explode. He was in no state to teach or even function at all, so he decided to fake illness and go home. The last thing he needed was more stress. No, Jon needed distraction, something to calm him and he needed it now. 

“Fuck!” He cursed when he arrived at the gas station. He parked his car on one of the free parking spots and unbuckled his seatbelt. The feeling of guilt took over but Jon still exited his car without hesitation. He entered the shop, knowing what he wanted and going straight for his goal. 

As soon as Jon got back in his car he unwrapped his pack of cigarettes he just bought. He lit one and inhaled deeply until the smoke filled his lungs. With every hit his body felt more relaxed, his hands stopped shaking and the pounding in his head became less. He threw back his head and let the cigarette calm his nerves.

Jon chuckled in himself. “God.” He laughed while he rubbed his eyes with his hand. “5 years without cigarettes.” He took a few deep breathes and then it hit him. “5 fucking years without cigarettes. And then you meet Sansa fucking Stark.” Jon slammed his hands on his steering wheel, burning his finger on the stub he was holding.

“Ah, fucking hell!” He cursed again. Jon took a last drag from his cigarette and put it out in the ash tray of his car. He looked at his burned finger and pressed on the spot a couple times. The light pain spread through his finger, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

“Stop it.” He ordered himself, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Stop feeling all of this.” But no matter how hard he tried, the pain didn’t go away. He grunted with frustration, lit another cigarette and drove home.

\-----------------------------------------------

*Beep-beep-beep*

Jon woke up by the annoying sound of his alarm. He turned it off and immediately grabbed his head. The pounding was even worse than the day before. Jon grabbed his phone, but regretted the decision as soon as the light shone bright in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and saw a text from Sansa. His heart stopped by the sight of her name, but he still opened the message.

‘Hey Jon, heard you went home sick. Hope you feel better soon and let me know if you need anything. Missing my favourite teacher. Xoxo’

“How dare she.” Jon said with clenched teeth. “Pretending to be concerned about me.” He threw his phone on the end of his bed and got up to take a shower. The cold water hit his skin, causing goosebumps to appear. He shivered, but he also enjoyed the feeling. It calmed him, made his head clear again. It made her disappear from his mind, even though it was only for a couple seconds until she infiltrated his head again. Still it was better than nothing. 

Jon sighed. He knew he had to teach her today. Friday afternoon, the last hour of school, he’d always looked forward to that specific hour. Hearing her giggles come closer way before she’d entered the room. Smelling her familiar scent as she walked past his desk to get to her seat. Seeing her sitting in front of him. Talking to Margaery and interrupting his class or concentrating on exercises with just a tiny bit of her tongue sticking out. Stealing glances and smile at each other as two love sick teenagers. And after school she would go to his house and they would spend the whole weekend together. Yes, normally he would look forward to it. But not this time.

This time he would have to ignore her, shut her out. Seeing confusion on her face, maybe even pain, as he would harshly ask her to stop talking or not return her smiles. And she would deserve it.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jon sat at his desk as he heard that familiar giggle coming closer, announcing her entry. Normally he would look at the door with anticipation and smile at her. And she would always smile back. But this time he kept looking at the screen of his computer. It cost him all his strength to not turn his head to her, as he strongly felt her eyes looking for his. She walked past his desk and against his better judgment, Jon inhaled her scent. The scent that brought him so much pleasure before only caused his heart to ache more. He shook his head and started his class. 

The whole hour Jon felt like shit. He was annoyed and petulant, and had snapped at more than one student. The hardest part was ignoring Sansa, or ignoring the fact the she was talking about him to Margaery and he had to pretend he didn’t know. But every look and every whisper the two girls exchanged he noticed and it felt like someone kept punching the air out of his lungs.

“Class dismissed.” He said suddenly. The students looked up confused as they knew that they still had a minute or 10 to kill. But after his words sank in they quickly packed their things and exited the classroom.

Jon sank down in his chair, rubbing his eyes with his hand. 

“Are you okay?” He heard a familiar voice coming from the door. “You barely even looked at me today.” The concern in her voice was clearly noticeable. Jon sighed deep before he answered, still not looking at her.

“How can I look at you?”

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked confused while she walked towards his desk. Jon sighed again.

“Does Margaery know about us?” Jon’s tone was cold and harsh as he spoke to her. He stood up and finally managed to face her. He saw the shock in her eyes and he didn’t know if it was the question or his behaviour that caused it.

“What?” She asked. “What’s going on?” Sansa tried to reach for him but he backed away from her touch.

“Does. Margaery. Know. About. Us?”

“Yes.” She answered softly as she looked down at her shoes. “But she promised not to tell anyone.”

Jon snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “Do you think that is the problem?”

“Then what is the problem?”

Her question hit him like a slap in the face. How could she stand here in front of him acting like she didn’t know what he was talking about? Did she really think he was this stupid? Did she really had no respect for him? 

Jon turned around, closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes to calm himself, but it didn’t work. The anger and pain won it from his self-control. Jon abruptly turned around and his eyes were filled with rage. Sansa took a step back, clearly startled by the sight of him, but he took a step in her direction.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Sansa!” He spoke with a raised voice. “I know all about Margaery and Jaime. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? When were you going to dump me, huh? Before or after I quit my job so I could be with you?” Jon kept walking forward and Sansa stepped back until she was trapped between him and a table.

“No, I wasn’t,” Sansa responded shaking her head, but Jon interrupted her.

“Was it funny to talk with Margaery behind my back? I hope you both had a good laugh knowing you had me all wrapped around your little finger. Is that why you called her that night at the cinema? To laugh at me again?”

Sansa’s eyes were wide as she heavily shook her head. “No, I swear,” She tried but Jon didn’t let her speak.

“How could you fucking do this to me Sansa? How could you play me like that? How could you be so heartless?”

“I’m not heartless. I mean, we slept together and that,” She tried again but she stopped when she saw him laughing.

“Yes, we slept together. So what?” Jon responded with raised shoulders. “I bet there are loads of other lucky men who had the honour.” Sansa expression changed from fear to disbelief.

“What did you just say?” She asked with narrowed eyes. Jon opened his mouth to speak but this time it was Sansa who didn’t let him finish. Her face was filled with anger and Jon saw tears appearing in her eyes. “How fucking dare you?!” 

Sansa pushed him with both her hands and now the tears were running down her face. “I never played a game with you. I genuinely liked you!” Jon rolled his eyes at her.

“Yeah right. Do you expect me to believe that? I’m not an idiot Sansa.”  
“Yes you are!” She countered. “I liked you from the start!"

“Oh, please tell me why you liked me so much. Was it because I’m older? Because you could brag about me to your friends?” Jon responded sarcastically. He immediately saw the pain in her eyes mixing with her tears. 

“No, it was the way that you taught. The way you spoke so passionately about my favourite books. The way you explained the characters. It was like you could look inside my head and read my mind.” She shook her head and more tears spilled from her eyes.

“Did I expect to start a real relationship with you? No, I did not. But then I got to know you better and I opened up to you.” She ran both her hands through her hair. “God, my father. I talked to you about my father. How can you think that didn’t mean anything?”

Jon felt guilt taking over his body and it became worse with every tear Sansa shed.

“But what about Margaery? Why did you exchange all these looks and other things?”

“Margaery knew because she knows me better than anyone else. As soon as she saw me looking at you she knew I liked you. Okay, it wasn’t like she didn’t encourage me. She even gave me tips about how to seduce you and they obviously worked. So that’s why I was so good at it, not because I’m sleeping around with loads of men as you like to think.” She gave him an angry glance and Jon looked away.

“But why did you call her after we went to the movies?” Sansa sighed. 

“I didn’t call her that night, she called me. My mother had tried to call me but I’d turned my phone off before the movie started. She then called Margaery to ask where I was and why I didn’t pick up my phone, so she covered for me. Margaery called to let me now.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Jon said a lot calmer than he spoke before.

Sansa scoffed at his question and crossed her arms. “Why do you think? Would you’ve been okay with the fact that another person knew about us?” Jon didn’t answer her question. He only looked down and knew it was enough for her to understand. 

They stood facing each other in silence for a while. Jon was trying to find the right words to apologise after accusing her. He hesitantly opened his mouth.

“God, Sansa. I’m really sorry.” His eyes were full with guilt and he gently tried to pull her close. He wrapped his arms around her and he felt his neck getting wet with her tears. She softly cried as he whispered all sorts of apologies against her hair.

“I’m sorry Sansa. Please forgive me.” He kept whispering. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, but then he felt her struggling to free herself. Jon increased his grip on her again, refusing to let go of her. “No, please Sansa.” He begged but she kept struggling. 

“Let go of me!” She finally freed herself, pushing him off of her. Jon reached out to her but she stopped him. “Don’t! Don't touch me.” She said as she held out her hands to protect herself from him. 

Jon took a step back, respecting her wishes. He looked at her and the sight frightened him. Her eyes were red and a trail of tears and mascara was visible on her cheeks. She looked so hurt, so vulnerable and so disgusted by his presence that it broke his heart.

“I really am sorry.” Jon tried desperately and with his heart aching.

Sansa didn’t respond. She only kept looking at him with the same disgusted expression. Finally, she rubbed the dried tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and grabbed her bag.

“Please don’t go Sansa.” He tried to come after her when she started walking to the door, but he stopped when she gave him a warning glance. “Please.”

Sansa grabbed the door handle and turned to him one last time.

“I will see you on Monday, Mr. Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments/thoughts/notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon apologises to Sansa. Will she forgive him this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit rough and there may or may not be a little bit of violence in it. Not real violence, but lets say it isn't for everybody.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.

The student.

A sigh escaped from Jon’s lips as he saw her again in the hallway. Her beauty lit up the gloomy halls on the early Thursday morning and the sound of her voice filled it with angelic sweetness.

Jon let out another sigh of desperation. It had been two weeks since their fight, but Jon had made zero progress in earning her forgiveness. Gods, he missed her. Her smiles, her scent, her touches. But most of all he missed her company. Sansa could really make him laugh without any effort and he missed how carefree she made him feel. How happy she made him feel. But now all of that was gone, because of his own stupidity. 

What he wouldn’t give to get her back in his arms. He would sell all his belongings to the devil in a heartbeat if it meant he could hold her for just one second. But he knew that Margaery wouldn’t be interested in a ton of books, a not-so-modest movie collection and a bunch of CDs from bands she’d probably never heard of before. And even though he’d spend hours thinking of ways to get Sansa back, he couldn’t think of anything good enough.

Jon continued his walk to his classroom. He grabbed the handle of the door and turned around one last time, hoping that maybe she would look back. But instead of Sansa’s beautiful blue eyes meeting his, he saw a sight that made his jaw clench and his stomach drop.

A blond-haired young god had joined Sansa’s posse and had the audacity to wrap his arm around her shoulder. A bright smile covered the boy’s face and Jon had to find the strength not to punch the smile of his face. 

He grabbed the door handle tighter, until his knuckles turned white. It was then that Sansa noticed him. Jon detected a touch of surprise on her face as her eyes met his, but she quickly recovered herself. She leaned in to the guy’s touch, earning a bright smile from the muscled lad. 

Jon quickly went inside his classroom, shutting the door behind him. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day when Jon exited his classroom and entered the hallway. He locked the door and made his way to the teacher’s lounge. 

‘What a day.’ He thought to himself. First he’d seen Sansa with that annoying blond guy, then he had to teach her and atop of it all, he’d been receiving death stares from Margaery all day. That girl was scary as hell. 

Jon briefly closed his eyes and inhaled. He opened them again and his heart stopped. There she was again. She was kneeling by her locker, aggressively stuffing her books into her bag. Before he knew it his legs started walking over to her locker. She was still kneeling down when he reached her and she slowly looked up when she noticed him.

“We need to talk.” Jon spoke with a low voice. She stood up without saying a word and followed him back to his classroom.

Jon locked the door behind him and sat down at his desk as Sansa found her own seat. She crossed her arms, looking at him with her blue eyes.

“You never responded to my texts.” He started, giving her a weak smile. “I tried to call you.”

Sansa didn’t respond and seemed more interested in her fingernails. It annoyed him, but he tried to keep his cool. He didn’t want this conversation to end like the last time he lost control.

Jon cleared his throat before he continued. 

“How are you?” He asked genuinely concerned. Sansa seemed a bit pale and the dark circles under her eyes were clearly noticeable.

Sansa scoffed and shook her head. “Great. Really great.” She answered with sarcasm. Jon looked down at his hands and then back at her.

“I missed you.”

“I don’t see why that’s my problem.”

Jon let out a deep breath of air. “I really am sorry, Sansa. I know I’ve been a total idiot and I know I don’t deserve you, but what we had was special. I know you felt it too.”

“Oh, I felt it alright. I felt so special when you basically called me a slut.”

“I never should’ve said that.”

“Then why did you say it?”

“Because I was scared.” Her eyes widened by his declaration and Jon swallowed. “For the first time in my life I found someone who made me happy, but when Tyrion told me about Margaery, all that we had just felt like a lie. Since day one I’ve been wondering why you came on to me and,”

“Then why didn’t you just ask me?” Sansa interrupted.

“Well, communication is not my strongest point.”

Sansa gave him an agreeing nod. 

“Please Sansa. I just want to be with you. I’m willing to do anything. Tell me what I can do so you’ll forgive me and I’ll do it.” He looked at her full remorse, but she only rolled her eyes at him. 

“There is nothing that you can do. It’s just over, okay?”

Her words hit him like a slap in the face. Tears were burning behind his eyes and he cleared his throat again to stop them. 

“Is it- Is it because of him?”

“Because of who?” She asked confused.

“That guy you were with this morning. Are you dating him?”

“And what if I am?”

Jon felt a knot forming in his stomach. The sight of him with his arm around Sansa popped up in his head again, feeding the jealousy he was desperately trying to control.

“I just don’t think he’s your type.” Jon knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he couldn’t help himself. The jealousy made him a bit irrational. 

“You don’t even know Harry.” Sansa responded while she rolled her eyes. “How do you know he’s not my type?”

“He’s just so – so,” Jon was looking for the right words.

“So what?!”

“So blond!”

Sansa snorted in response. “Well, maybe I’m into blonds know!” She said, throwing her hands in the air. “He definitely is way better than you!” 

“Oh and why is that?” Jon asked frustrated. More annoyed with himself than with her.

“Because I hate you!” She said with raised voice, not able to hide the shiver in her tone.

Jon felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow, but it wouldn’t go away.

“You don’t mean that.” He spoke softly, looking her straight in the eye. It was then that he noticed a single tear making a trail on her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, but Jon had already seen it. 

Jon stood up from his chair, walking around his desk to approach her. “You don’t mean that.” He repeated. Sansa stood up, trying to escape but Jon grabbed her arms. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. They were filled with sadness and pain, but not with disgust as they were last time. He pulled her closer and she didn’t resist, allowing Jon to feel a bit of hope he’d denied himself before.

Jon slowly leaned forward and kissed her soft, warm lips. She didn’t pull away and Jon deepened the kiss in response. His tongue found hers and for a heavenly moment he was completely lost. Overwhelmed by the sweetness and familiarity of her scent, her soft skin that felt like silk and her touch, that was able to make his knees weak. The moment ended abruptly as he felt her teeth and a sudden sting in his bottom lip.

“Ah.” Jon hissed as the taste of blood spilled on his tongue. He released Sansa from his grip to touch his lip, allowing her to quickly escape the classroom. Jon looked at his finger and saw the red stain of blood. He closed his eyes and deeply inhaled to calm himself, but it only seemed to make his rage worse. He opened his eyes again, grabbing the first chair in his reach and threw it across the room. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Jon sat at his desk, waiting for his students to come in for their last class of the week. The students walked in. Some of them greeted him but he ignored them all. He kept staring at the wall, tapping a pencil nervously on his desk.

All of a sudden the colour red came into his vision. He blinked a few times and noticed Sansa sitting at her seat. He gave her a weak smile, but she ignored him and quickly looked away.

Jon clenched his jaw. He didn’t realise he’d taken the pencil in both hands, until it snapped in two. He looked down at the broken pencil and placed it on the desk with a sigh. He stood up and walked to the front of the room to start the class.

“I believe all of you are done reading ‘Robert’s Rebellion’. So, let’s take a look at the characters shall we? Robin,” The small, pale boy almost jumped when his teacher called out his name. “What did you think of Rhaegar?” 

Robin looked a bit frightened and he murmured something no one was able to hear.

Jon took a deep breath, preventing himself from snapping. He didn’t want to scare the boy who already looked like he was about to cry, so he tried the gentle approach. 

“Did you see him as a hero or as a villain?” Jon asked him with a slight smile.

“A villain.”

Jon gave him another smile. “And why did you see him that way?”

“Be- because he kidnapped Lyanna and started a war.”

“He didn’t kidnap her. She went willingly.” Sansa’s voice filled the room and Jon’s head turned to her so fast he almost got a whiplash. 

“So you don’t think he was in the wrong when he took her, knowing that she was betrothed to Robert?”

Sansa scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “No, I don’t. He actually cared about her. Lyanna deserved to be happy and Robert would never be able to do that.”

“Maybe he could if she let him try.”

“Oh please, don’t act like Robert was a saint. He hurt Lyanna. That’s probably the reason she went with Rhaegar. And besides, Rhaegar is better than him in any possible way. He is strong, handsome and blond.”

‘And blond.’ Jon repeated in his head. His breathing became heavier and he fisted his hands. He took a few steps to approach her.

“Lyanna should thank Rhaegar on her hands and knees that he freed her from Robert. That their love started a war is a little inconvenient, but at least he made her happy. What else should she have done?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jon said sarcastically. The annoyed tone in his voice was clearly noticeable. “Maybe she could have stayed with Robert and try to work things out?”

“And then what?” Sansa countered. “Wait for him to hurt her again?!”

“Robert made mistakes. I know that. But he genuinely felt sorry and apologised a thousand times. If Lyanna could just give him a chance and listen,”

“Oh, so now it’s Lyanna’s fault?!” Sansa interrupted. 

“No, of course not! But she shouldn’t have left like that! She should’ve given Robert a second chance or maybe just talk to him and let him explain. His feelings for her are genuine, no matter what she thinks! She should’ve let him show it to her, but instead she ran off, broke his heart and left him for that stupid blond Harr- blond haired Rhaegar.” 

Sansa’s eyes widened, her mouth opened but no sound came out. Jon looked at the rest of the students. They were all staring at the two of them, probably wondering where the sudden tension came from.

Jon quickly cleared his throat and walked to the computer on his desk. He started the filmed version of ‘Robert’s Rebellion’ and let the students watch it for the rest of the hour. 

He looked at Sansa. She didn’t look back, but the tension between them was clearly noticeable. Jon knew she felt it too.

After 50 minutes the school bell rang and the students left the classroom. Jon wanted to talk to Sansa, but she was the first to leave. He quickly grabbed his own bag and almost ran to the teacher’s lounge. Once there, he grabbed his coat and the rest of his stuff and went to his car.

Jon drove around slowly, looking for the red-head that had his heart. He knew she couldn’t have gone far, not yet. After a minute or two he spotted her. She was walking, almost jogging, on the sidewalk and to Jon’s relief she was alone. He drove up to her and rolled down his window.

“Sansa!” She slightly looked at him, but then turned her head. “Sansa please, can you get in the car?” She kept walking, ignoring his question. “Could you stop ignoring me and get in the car?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Sansa! Get in the car or I swear I’ll run you over!” 

She rolled her eyes, but opened the door and got in. Jon quickly drove off before she could change her mind. He parked the car in front of his house, unbuckling his seatbelt to get out. He looked over at Sansa, but she made no effort to exit the car.

“You can get out yourself, or I’ll carry you out. Lady’s choice.” 

Sansa sighed, got out and slammed the door behind her. Jon took his coat and bag from the back seat and followed Sansa to the front door. He opened it and let her enter first before he walked in himself. He hung up his coat and wanted to walk into the living room, but turned to Sansa when she didn’t follow him in. She was also still wearing her coat and made no attempt to take it off.

“Aren’t you coming in?” He said more annoyed than he intended. Sansa just shrugged. “Fine.” He said as he closed the door to the living room. Jon looked at her. He tried to make eye contact, but she avoided his gaze. Eventually Jon sighed. 

“Are you going to stay angry forever?” Sansa shrugged again and this time Jon made no effort to hide his frustration. “Fine. I’m an idiot alright? I fucked up, I know that. You are not a slut and I never should have said that you slept with loads of guys. I was wrong. I apologise. But I’m done with begging you to forgive me. So, are you sure you never want to have anything to do with me? That we go back to you just being my student? Say it and I’ll never bother you ever again.”

Jon looked her straight in the eye. She hesitated for a second, but then looked down at her shoes and nodded with a frown. 

Jon took a step closer with a face like thunder. “No, not like that.” Jon said with a low voice. “I want you to look at me and say it.” Sansa looked up at him, panic showing in her big blue eyes. “Say it in my face Sansa!” 

Before he knew it, Sansa had pressed herself against him, her lips forced on his. She pulled back and for a second they looked at each other in surprise. Her blue eyes meeting his greys.

Jon then cupped her face and placed his lips on hers, pushing her up against the wall. They kissed desperately, their tongues and teeth clashing as they hungrily devoured each other. 

Sansa finally took of her coat while she kept exploring Jon’s mouth. She threw her coat on the ground and ran her finger through Jon’s curls. A moan escaped from his lips when he felt her nails scraping against his skull. 

“Is this how Harry kisses you?” Jon spoke against her lips. He tried to push her further against the wall, but she pushed him back and ran up the stairs. Jon quickly followed her, his cock twitching as he caught a glance under her skirt. Her cheeks were covered in a beautiful black lace piece of fabric and the sight of it, mixed with his frustration, made him wild. He felt like a predator ready to attack his red-headed prey. 

Jon reached the top of the stairs and saw Sansa heading for the bedroom. It took him three big steps to get to her, almost slamming her against the wall. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He said with a low voice as he caged her between the wall and himself. He placed his mouth on hers again and it wasn’t long before he felt Sansa’s tongue making its way into his mouth. He placed one leg around his waist, his tongue not leaving hers, and pushed his crotch against hers. He stroked the bare skin just above her stocking and Sansa moaned into his mouth. 

“I am not dating Harry.” She bit to him frustrated as she tore off his shirt, his buttons flying everywhere. She then unbuttoned his jeans and immediately went inside, grabbing his hard cock. Jon grunted loudly by her touch and quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He pinned her back against the wall, slid her panties aside and entered her with one firm thrust. Both of them moaned as Sansa’s tight walls embraced his penis. 

Jon grabbed both of her legs, carrying her of the ground and started thrusting into her like a madman.

“I want you Sansa. I need you.” He felt her nails pressing in his shoulders, he felt her breath against his neck, her scent surrounding him. She was everywhere and Jon loved it. He started thrusting harder, driven by his desire and his needs. He kept pushing her against the wall, nothing was able to stop him. A picture of a young Jon fell down and glass shattered across the floor. But Jon nor Sansa cared and he kept thrusting into her. 

“Your bed.” Sansa whispered as she bit his earlobe a bit too hard. “Take me to your bed.” Jon carried her in his arms and shuffled towards his bedroom with his jeans still on his ankles. He literally threw her on the bed and Sansa landed with a soft grunt . Jon quickly took off his shoes and his pants and dove on top of Sansa. He wasted no time entering her again and devouring her with his mouth, their lips and teeth wildly biting into each other. 

He found his pace, thrusting into her so deep and hard the bed shook and squeaked. He felt her moving underneath him, the fabric of her skirt scraping against his torso. But she wasn’t moving to meet his thrusts. No, she was trying to get on top.

“You’re mine, Sansa.” He growled as he pressed her harder into the mattress. He looked at her and she looked back at him through narrowed eyes. Her soft hand found his back and he suddenly felt the stinging pain of his flesh tearing under her sharp fingernails. 

“Aaaah fuck.” Jon grunted, arching his back as her nails made a bloody trail in his skin. And before he knew it she was on top of him. A proud smirk showed on her face over her small victory.

Sansa pressed him down with both of her hands on his chest, so he wasn’t able to switch positions. She started riding him slow and deep, letting beautiful moans escape from her lips. She looked him in the eye and Jon was completely infatuated. The way she rode him, full with determination and milking his cock with every movement. The fire in her eyes sparkled as she knew she was in control. Jon had never seen anything like it.

Sansa started increasing her pace and her moans grew louder. He could see the pleasure taking over her as her hips moved faster and faster. He knew she was close and he believed he had her, but he was wrong. She started squeezing him, milking him. The sensation spread from his cock to the rest of his body and then he knew, she had him. 

“Fuck Sansa.” His jaw clenched, his toes curled and he fisted the sheets as she kept riding him with an unforgiving pace.

“Yes, yes!” She moaned with her eyes closed. He felt her cunt squeezing as she peaked, her nails digging into his chest and the pain mixed with the pleasure was too much for him. 

“Aaaah.” A loud grunt escaped as he spilled deeply inside her. His sperm came out with so much force he saw stars.

Sansa fell down beside him and they both breathed heavily. Their chests falling and rising almost synchronously. They looked at each other and for the first time in two weeks she smiled at him. Jon would’ve started jumping with joy if he wasn’t so exhausted. 

When they finally caught their breathes she rolled over to him and placed her head on his chest. Her soft hair tickled his skin and he couldn’t resist to stroke the soft red strains. God, he’d missed this. They laid there for a while in complete silence. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

“Don’t ever hurt me again.” She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

She slightly looked up at him and Jon placed a kiss on her forehead. He could taste the saltiness of her sweat on his lips and it seemed as if nothing in this world could taste as good.

“I won’t ever hurt you again. I promise, sweet girl.” Sansa smiled and placed a soft kiss on his chest.

“I love you, Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for the long chapter. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments/notes/thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa goes back to being her old annoying self. Pushing Jon to the limit, until he has no choice but to punish her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments on my last chapter. To be honoust, I was quite scared some of you would not like it because of its rough content. But it turns out you're all just as bad as I am haha. So I thought, why not take it up a notch?

The Student.

Jon instantly sat up straight as her words sank in. 

“What did you say?” He asked as he grabbed her wrist. His eyes were filled with hope and disbelief. She looked back at him and smiled.

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said teasingly. She saw his face fall. The hope replaced with embarrassment as he looked down in shame. She giggled and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her again.

“Jon, I was just teasing.” Sansa gave him an assuring smile. “I love you. And I mean it. I really love you, Jon.”

Jon looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. Before she could escape he tackled her, pushing her down on her back. He softly brushed her nose with his. “And I love you.” He replied, feeling like the luckiest man alive. His heart fluttered and a pleasant tickle filled his stomach. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He kept repeating as he covered her with kisses. Her cheeks, her nose, her neck. Not one spot remained unkissed and Jon wouldn’t stop. Not for as long as her lovely giggles filled his bedroom.

“Jon! Jon, stop! That tickles.” She managed to say through her laughter. 

“I will never stop.” He responded before he went back to his very important kissing-task. 

“Jon, I mean it. Please stop.” She pleaded and he finally stopped to look at her again.

“Alright, I’ll stop. Because you asked so nicely.” Jon’s face hovered above hers. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling like love-drunk fools. 

“Will you do me a favour?” She asked as she softly stroked his cheeks with her fingertips. She did that quite often and Jon loved it every time she did.

“Anything, sweetheart.” 

“Will you make love to me now?” Jon didn’t say anything, he only nodded. He placed his lips on hers, inhaling her sweet scent through his nose. He wished this moment could last forever. Just him and Sansa and not a care in the world. Only them. 

Jon pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. “I love you.”

\--------------------------------------------

Jon was sitting at his desk again. His foot tapping with anticipation, waiting for her to enter the classroom. Just one more hour and then they would have a whole weekend to themselves. He almost couldn’t wait.

And then he heard that giggle, the sound that announced her presence. He looked at the door and his face lit up. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Snow.” She greeted as she walked past his desk to find her seat. He didn’t miss the mischievous smile on her face, the one he hadn’t seen in a while. Definitely not since they exchanged ‘I love you’s’. 

“Good afternoon, Sansa.” He replied with a hint of suspicion. “Uhm, good afternoon Margaery.” He said to the brunette who sat down next to Sansa. She rolled her eyes and took out her books, before she gave him the evil eye … again. 

Jon quickly cleared his throat, walked to the front of the room and started his class. “Okay people.” He clapped twice to get their attention. “Put your homework on the table so I can collect it. Please read pages 394 to 397 while I collect your work.”

The students did as they were told and Jon started his round, taking the assignments from their tables. He almost got all the assignments, but sighed when he noticed that one student hadn’t taken the effort to put hers on her table.

“Sansa?” Blue eyes looked up and stared at him innocently. “May I have your assignment please?” He asked almost amused.

“You already took mine.” Jon knew she lied, but he decided to play along with her little game.

“Ow, that’s odd. I can’t remember taking yours.” He said as he rubbed his chin, pretending to be confused.

“Well, people forget things all the time when they get older. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.” She winked and it took Jon all his strength to keep a straight face and not to smile, even though he heard some of his other students chuckling. 

“Thank you for those assuring words.” Jon placed a hand on his heart, feigning gratefulness. “But we both know that you didn’t hand in your assignment, so quit playing and give it to me.”

Sansa looked down at her fingernails, a guilty look on her face. “I didn’t finish it.” She admitted softly, before looking up at him. The guilty look made place for a mischievous one. Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“I’ll let it go, because it’s the first time you didn’t bring your homework. But,” He said as he raised a finger. “I expect you to hand it in Monday, okay?” Sansa nodded and Jon could swear he saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

“For the rest of you, thank you for taking the effort. Now, everybody has read pages 394 to 397 about character change. Can someone-.” Jon stopped abruptly when he heard some whispering sounds coming from Margaery and Sansa. “Girls,” He warned them. “Stop talking please.”

Jon managed to continue the next ten minutes without interruption. He gave his students some exercises and took the time to go through some work related e-mails, occasionally gazing through the room checking if everyone was still working.

At one point Jon’s eye fell on Sansa. “Sansa?” Her blue eyes looked at him in shock and she quickly hid something under her table. “What are you hiding under there?”

“Nothing.” She said innocently as she blinked with her eyelashes. 

Jon shook his head and held out his hand, gesturing to hand over whatever it was she was hiding. 

“Okay fine, it was my phone. But I’ll put it away.” Sansa wanted to place the phone in her bag but Jon stopped her.

“No, hand it over. You can get it back after school. With your mother.” He was starting to genuinely get annoyed.

“What? No!” She refused. Jon stood up from his chair and walked over to her, holding out his hand. 

“Hand in your phone right now.” Sansa gave him the phone with a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re staying after class.”

\--------------------------------------------

The school bell rang and the students walked out of the classroom, ready to celebrate the weekend. Jon stood at the doorway, telling them he would see them back on Monday. The students smiled and wished him a good weekend as well.

Jon looked back at Sansa and saw Margaery giving her a gentle squeeze in the shoulder, before she too, left the room.

As soon as everyone was gone Jon locked the door. 

“Well, well, well. You were particularly annoying today.” He said as he made his way back to his desk. He handed her the phone and she gladly took it from him. It disappeared into her bag.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Snow. I just can’t seem to help myself. You bring out the worst in me.” She looked at him with a smirk and Jon smiled back at her. “I got something for you.” She said as she reached into her bag again. She took out a long small package and handed it to him. 

“What’s this for?” A light blush appeared on Jon’s cheeks.

“For our two month anniversary.” Sansa smiled. “Well, two month’s since you spanked me.”

“Oh, so it’s a ‘spank-aversary?’.” He joked with wiggling eyebrows, earning himself an eye roll from Sansa.

“I’m going to pretend you never said that. Now open it.” She gestured with her hand for him to hurry. Jon opened the package and look confused when he saw a ruler.

“Uhm, thank you? But you do realise that I teach English and not math?” Sansa looked at him with a smirk.

“Yes, but you are my teacher and have I not been a very bad student today?” Jon looked at the ruler and then back at her. A mischievous twinkle shone in her eye that made Jon swallow. His eyes darkened and he felt his cock twitch.

“On the desk. Now.” He spoke with a voice so low it was almost a growl. Sansa stood up, her cheeks lightly flushed and a soft giggle escaping from her lips. She placed her upper-body on the desk and her hands on each side of her face, waiting for Jon to act. 

Jon pulled her skirt up to her back and took her panties down.

“Step out of your panties.” He ordered and Sansa did as she was told, sliding the panties towards him with her foot. Jon took them of the ground and brought it to his nose. He deeply inhaled the scent, causing his cock to harden even more, and then placed the small piece of fabric in his pocket.

“You’ve been a very bad girl today.” Jon took the ruler in his hand and softly tickled her butt cheeks with his new wooden gift. “Do you enjoy misbehaving in my class, Sansa?” His voice sounded hoarse and low and his eyes kept fixated on her bare flesh. The sight of her black stocking transitioning into her pale skin made his mouth water. 

“No, Jon.” Sansa responded softly, earning her first smack with the wooden ruler. She whimpered softly and bit her lower lip.

“It’s Mr. Snow for you, young lady.”

“Yes, Mr. Snow.” Jon went to stand behind her, allowing himself to get a look at her beautiful ass. He could hear her heavy breaths and smiled. He inhaled deeply and struck her again, causing her to moan softly as the wood hit her skin. 

“You didn’t do your homework.” Another smack. “And then you lied to me, telling me I’m old.” Sansa giggled and Jon raised his eyebrow at her. “You think that’s funny, do you?”

“No, Mr. Snow.” She replied quickly, but it was already too late. Jon struck her twice in a row, fascinated by how the wood made her skin jiggle. Another moan came from her lips.  
“Do you like getting spanked by your teacher?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” He said as she struck her again.

“Ahh.. Yes, Mr Snow. It makes me so wet.” Jon’s eyes widened by her confession and he let his finger run through her folds. It was instantly soaked with her wetness. He brought his finger to his mouth, sucking her juice of his finger with his eyes closed.

“Your such a naughty girl. Getting wet when you’re supposed to be punished. You probably want me to spank you again.”

“Yes, Mr. Snow. Please spank me. I deserve it.” Jon took the ruler firmly in his hand and spanked her. Once, twice, the hits kept coming and Sansa moaned and hissed and cursed. 

Jon finaly stopped when he saw her whole ass had turned red. He breathed heavily through his nose, feeling horny and full with adrenaline. He threw the ruler through the classroom and unbuttoned his pants. He took out his cock and entered her with one firm thrust.

“Ah, fuck me.” Sansa begged when she felt his hard cock filling her. Jon started thrusting in her, immediately taking a wild and ruthless pace. He leaned his upper-body on her back.

“You are such a naughty girl, Sansa. I’m going to fuck you so hard until you learn to behave. Understood?” He growled in her ear.

“Yes- Ahh- yes Mr. Snow.”

“Good girl.” He nuzzled her hair. Inhaling her scent, encouraging himself to fuck her harder. He got back up, smacked her ass one more time and started drilling into her like an animal.

“O my God. Uhm. O my God.” She moaned. Jon placed one hand on her shoulder, the other found its way to her clit, rubbing it, teasing it until he felt her walls tighten. 

“Come Sansa. Come for me.” He ordered. And she did.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed. Jon felt her walls squeezing into him as he kept thrusting into her deep and hard. “I can’t – uhh – I can’t anymore.” She whispered as her orgasm started fading away. Jon smiled, the darkest smile he ever smiled.

“That’s too bad. Because I’m not done yet.” He placed one hand on her lower back, the other hand left her shoulder and collected her hair. He pulled the red locks towards his chest, making her arch her back and allowing himself to take her even deeper.

“Ah, Mr. Snow. It’s so good.” She moaned as he found his pace again. His cock was harder than ever before and he felt every thrust through his whole body. His forehead was full with sweat and his hair stuck to his face, but nothing could stop him from making his way to his release. He was already too close.

“Ungh – Oh, Sansa. I’m coming. Aaahh” Jon growled. He pulled her hair harder and his fingers pressed in her skin as his seed spilled deep inside her. He let go of her hair and Sansa collapsed on the desk. Jon was breathing heavily behind her. Holding on to her ass and his head thrown in his neck, trying to catch his breath. 

“That was – Whoo – That was insane.” He murmured and Sansa giggled in agreement. 

“Tell me about it. You were like an animal.”

“They did call me the ‘White Wolf’ in college. I finally understand why.” Jon and Sansa both laughed and he let himself slide out of her. Sansa pulled herself back up, letting her red cheeks disappear under her skirt again. Jon took her in his arms. 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked concerned.

“I’m fine, Jon.” Sansa assured him. “I probably can’t sit down for a week, but other than that.” They laughed again and Jon kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight, okay?” She nodded and smiled.

“I come to you after dinner.” She kissed his lips and got out of his embrace to grab her bag. “But if you’ll excuse me, Mr Snow.” She said as she walked passed him towards the door. “I have to go home now to contemplate about my naughty, naughty behaviour.” Sansa unlocked the door, but Jon stopped her before she could open it.

“Sansa?” She turned around, her eyebrows raised in question. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Next chapter will be more about the two of them bonding.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave notes/comments/thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I would like to hear/read your opinions on the story.  
> Please let me know if there's anything I can improve.


End file.
